


Creep

by SnowWhiteKnight



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horror, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Creepy, F/M, In the spirit of the season, No joke about the creepiness, Seriously - I'm not kidding - It's creepy, You Have Been Warned, not what it seems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-22 11:17:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12480316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowWhiteKnight/pseuds/SnowWhiteKnight
Summary: A videographer accepts a job to film someone for a day, only to find he might be more than he seems.'Cause I'm a creep... I'm a weirdo...what the hell am I doing here? I don't belong here...Alternative Summary: When you meet your soulmate and they turn out to be a serial killer.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I watched a movie called Creep and got inspired to write this and I have no idea why because the characters are NOTHING like Sandor or Sansa. The movie ends badly for the protagonist. This story also ends badly, but in a different way. I honestly don't know how I feel about this, but I hope you give it a read.

“So,” Sansa said into the camera, “I am driving up to this cabin, in the mountains, and… I have no idea who my client is.” She laughed. “Crazy, right? So, the thing is, I got this job offer.  _ Well… _ ok, technically, Robb got it,  _ but _ he thought it was too boring and let me have it. All I have to do is film this person for a whole day, just keep the camera rolling from dawn until I leave, and get a  _ lot _ of money in exchange. I’m talking five figures kind of money. And… well, things have been tight lately. So, really, it’d be  _ crazier _ to turn it down. I did let everyone know where I’m going, so there’s that. I’m really nervous, but at the same time… a cabin in the woods. It’s spooky, and romantic, all at the same time! Oh, but it’s not, like, miles from civilization or anything. I already checked. The nearest town is only a mile away from the cabin, some place called Dogsport. Easy walking distance. The cabin is one of many off of the lake, surrounded by miles and miles and  _ miles _ of woods, so I guess it’s, like, a hunting and fishing town? Never heard of it before, but this should be fun. Maybe I’ll get lucky and it’s an underwear model who needs someone to massage him? You never know.” She winked at the camera and laughed.

**********

“Ok, so, here I am. At the cabin. Easy to spot because of the yellow door.” Sansa looked up, pointing the camera with her view. A cabin stood at the top of the steep hill, a wooden staircase leading up to it. “That’s really tall…” 

She trudged up the stairs, only slightly winded once she arrived at the top. The view was really nice, and she could just make out the other side of the lake in between the trees. After straightening her appearance, she knocked on the door. After a minute, she knocked again. Another minute, and she saw that there was a little doorbell and tried ringing that. Still nothing. Next she tried calling the phone number she had been given, but there was no answer and no voicemail.

“Well… this is awkward.” She looked around, using her camera to zoom in on far away details. The axe stuck in the tree stump caught her eye, a dark reddish stain on the wood, causing shivers to run up and down her spine. “Maybe… maybe I’ll just go wait in the car.”

Once she was back in her little yellow hatchback, she drummed her fingers on the steering wheel. “Did they forget? I know I got the date right… I guess I could head back to town and--” 

_ THUMP! _

“Hey,” a deep voice said. It belonged to a man outside her window, who was leaning down to peer in. “You the videographer?”

Her eyes went wide. He was huge! And more unsettling, half of his face was a mangled mess, shiny dark pink scars that went past his ear, or what was left of it. The only thing that kept her from continuing to stare at his scars was his eyes, molten silver that reminded her of her sister and father. Like them, the man also had dark hair, but his was jet black. “Uh, yeah, that’s me, Alayne,” she squeaked. She never gave her real name for these jobs.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you.” He opened the door for her. Stepping out gingerly, she gulped as she looked up at him. Sansa was quite tall for a woman, but she was dwarfed by the man. He was easily over six feet. “Wasn't expecting a woman. I’m Alyc. Nice to meet you.” He offered her his hand, which she took. “Ah, don’t mind my scars too much. Had them since I was a kid.”

Immediately, a boy, a much smaller version of the man in front of her, entered her mind, crying, wailing, over the injury. She felt bad for feeling fear at the sight of him. “Oh, I’m so sorry. It must have been terrible…”

He shrugged. “It was a long time ago. Shall we?” He pointed to the stairs. The second walk up was slightly worse than the first. Sansa was breathing much heavier than before, but so was Alyc. “Never get used to those damn stairs,” he muttered, opening the door and letting her in. “So, first things first.” He handed her a wad of bills. She didn’t need to count it to see that it was easily over five thousand dragons, enough to fund her family for at least a few months. “For your services today. If at any point you feel… uncomfortable, you can go. No hard feelings. But I hope you do stick it out until the end of the day.”

“I’ll do my best.” Arya would have told her to just take the money and run, but Sansa was often teased for her kind heart. Hearing that Alyc had been scarred as a child had immediately softened her to him. “But I will let you know.”

“Good to hear. You hungry or thirsty or anything?”

“No, I’m fine for the moment.” She smiled at him. “Nervous about this?”

He chuckled. “A bit. I guess I should just start. So… uh, let’s see. This is my family’s cabin and I asked you here to film me here because… I’m dying.” Sansa gave a little gasp. He held up his hand, indicating he didn’t want her to say anything yet, then turned it around and showed her his wedding ring. “My wife… she doesn’t know about this. I mean, she knows I’m dying, but she doesn’t know I am doing this today. I was feeling dizzy about a month, month and a half ago? Went to the doctor, got a whole bunch of tests done… and last week he gave me just under two months to live. Alys, my wife… She’s… Well, she’s pregnant with our first kid. Won’t be born for another four months. So… that’s why you’re here. I wanted to make a video, a ‘day in the life’ mixed with messages to Pup. Ah, that’s what I call him. ‘Pup.’ If you don’t mind…” He pointed to the camera.

Sansa was near tears after listening to him, her heart going out to his wife and their unborn son. “Oh! Of course, of course, whenever you’re ready. I’ve been rolling this entire time, just as requested.” She wiped her eyes and nose. “Sorry, I get a bit emotional. Don’t mind me.”

He gave her a sad smile, then looked into the camera. “Right, so, pup, I’m your dad. Sorry I’m not around anymore. Couldn’t be helped. I’m trying. Experimental stuff, wacky stuff, hells, even turning to superstition now. Just grasping at straws, but I’ve always been a practical man, hence this video.” He looked to Sansa. “Just follow me around, and if I ever need you to stop recording or not follow me, I’ll let you know.”

She nodded and followed him up the stairs to the bathroom. The tub had candles around it, and she was struck by the intimacy and romantic atmosphere it created. He started the water in the bathtub, and began to undress. “Oh, um… should I… should I wait outside?” she asked, averting her eyes, but not before she saw the well chiseled body underneath his clothes.

“Nah, this is fine. Keep the camera to a decent level, but I’m getting full naked here.” Sansa kept her eyes off of him directly, but with a guilty heart, watched him in the mirror. He sunk deep into the water before she was able to look straight at him again. “Take a seat, get comfortable.”

She sat cross-legged on the bathmat, the camera aimed at him. “Are you sure you feel comfortable with me in here?” she asked.

“Yeah. Never really cared about others’ opinions, so why start now, ya know?” he said. Sansa understood, but at the same time, had to focus very hard on not letting her gaze drop too low. He was just perfection, all muscle and sinew, and she was incredibly jealous of his wife. “So, pup, this cabin is where my parents used to bring me and my brother when we were young. I had always planned on bringing my own kids here, one day. Teach them to hunt, to clean their kills, to survive out here… My mom, your Nana, she would bathe me in this tub, sing to me, tell me everything was going to be alright. I remember it so well. She’d hold me in her arms, wash my little body, and then lean back,” he said softly, acting out what he was saying, “keeping me on her chest and telling me stories of brave knights and their ladies… These candles… she was always careful with the flames, especially once I got these.” He pointed to his scars. “But she’d hold me to her, tell me I’d be safe, and I’d watch the flames dance until bath time was over. It scared me, but I was also drawn to it. The fire… I dreamed of it often. Yellow and red… like your hair, Alayne.” 

She had been drawn into a trance, listening to his story, and was startled when he said her name. “My hair?”

“Yeah, kissed by fire… that’s what Northerners call it. Did you ever hear that before?”

Sansa nodded. “My dad… he’s from the North, though I take after my mom in looks. Some people say I’m her doppelganger.”

“She must be very beautiful then.” 

Sansa smiled, liking the compliment. “She was… She passed away several years ago. She and my dad. I was twelve at the time.”

“You’re an orphan?” Sansa nodded. “Me too. My parents passed away when I was sixteen.” The room took on that too intimate quality again, making Sansa’s heart beat faster from nervousness. “I’ll, uh… I’ll be getting out now,” Alyc said. “Why don’t you wait for me downstairs?”

_ He must have felt uncomfortable, too, _ Sansa thought. She got up, trying to avoid looking at the naked man in the tub, and failed. As she walked out, she burned with a greater jealousy of his wife.  _ He’s dying, you weirdo. Don’t covet him because of his perfect body and nice dick! You are the worst! _ She immediately felt guilty and took the stairs two at a time to distract herself. It really didn’t help that she was nearly thirty and still a virgin. Not because of a lack of gentlemen callers, but because none of them had been up to her standards.  _ Figures that the first guy I’d be interested in would not only be married but also not long for this world. _ “Um, so what are we doing next?” she called up to him.

“Going out into the woods. It’s a bit cold out there, colder than your jacket can handle. Why don’t you grab one of the coats in the hall closet? Don’t want you to catch your death,” he called back down.

Sansa certainly didn’t want to do that, so she went to the hall closet, pulled back the sliding door of it, and promptly screamed.

“What?? What is it??” Alyc asked, running to her side. He was still dripping from his bath. She pointed to the head in the closet. “Oh, that? That’s just the Hound.” He reached up and pulled the dog head mask from the shelf. “Sorry… guess it is kind of scary. I forgot it was here. My dad used to wear it. Long time ago, when people still used sigils and crests, ours used to be three dogs. Dad said we were like those dogs… He used to put this on and dance for us, chase us… It was kind of terrifying, but we got used to it after a while…” Alyc put the mask on. “It’s kind of stuffy in here… wish I could remember the song he used to sing. Or the dance he did.” He pulled the mask off, his hair sticking up in places, and looked at the camera. “Sorry, Pup. If your uncle Gregor ever makes parole, maybe he’ll be able to show you. He’s older than me, and should remember more. Or maybe not, his brain is a bit scrambled.”

“Your brother is in prison?” Sansa asked.

“Yeah. Killed a man who tried to rape his wife. Walda. Nice lady. She lives near the prison so she can visit him often.” Alyc put the mask back and pulled out a jacket for Sansa and two hats. “Here. We better get going.”

**********

“Like I said before, I’m kind of grasping at straws now,” Alyc said. He was driving Sansa’s car, his had been nearly out of gas, and he offered to fill it up once they got back to town. This also gave her the ability to continue filming him. “I heard from this old Dornish woman who runs the taco truck back in town that there’s a Heart Tree deep in the woods, and beneath that tree is a spring that can cure any illness, so long as you are pure of heart. Are you pure of heart, Alayne?”

Sansa smiled. “Do you think I am?”

Alyc looked at her, an intense fire in his eyes. He was gauging her, measuring her, seeing if she was worthy. His slow smile said that, yes, she was, and it filled her with happiness. Sansa was struck again by how lucky his wife was to have such a man.

**********

“So… do you know where in the woods the Heart Tree is located?” Sansa asked as they walked the hiking trail. 

“Not a clue. I’m just… following my heart?” he said. Such a cheeky response.

Sansa laughed. She was liking Alyc more and more as the day went on. “Well, so long as we don’t get lost. I’m regretting not eating anything when you offered.” Her stomach rumbled on cue. “See?”

She felt warm all over as his gaze slid up and down her body. It wasn’t the first time a man had done that to her, but it was the first time she  _ liked _ it. “Don’t worry, I can find our way back. If not… well, you look like you’d make a decent meal.” 

Sansa gasped in pretend shock. “Only if I don’t eat you up first!” She gave him her own appreciative gaze. “Big guy like you… I wouldn’t go hungry for at least a week. And I would be sure to savor every last drop…” She licked her lips without thinking.

He raised an eyebrow. “I’d be honored to be feasted upon by such a beauty,” he said, but his words rang hollow to Sansa’s ears. She wondered about it as an uneasy silence settled between them, then realized her mistake.  _ He’s married, you dolt!! You just FLIRTED with him like he was single. Wow, you are so bad at this when you actually like a guy... _

“Um… if I made you uncomfortable with what I said… I do apologize. I… I momentarily forgot about your status and spoke out of line. I should not have flirted with you. Hopefully, your wife will forgive me.”

“What?” he said, startled. “Oh… right… it’s fine. Don’t worry about it. She doesn’t need to know.”

The silence continued, but it was much more comfortable now.

**********

About an hour more of walking, and some light non-flirtatious but still a little flirtatious banter, something caught Alyc’s eye. “Did you see that?” he asked her in a whisper.

“No?” She zoomed in to the spot he was pointing at. “What was it?” she whispered back.

“Don’t know.” He stared into the forest, then suddenly took off at a sprint. Sansa only hesitated a split second before chasing after him. She was thankful for her brother’s training. It was the only way she was able to keep up with him, and it was just barely. Then he vanished from her sight.

She skidded to a stop near the edge of a cliff, and looked around carefully. Alyc was nowhere to be seen. “A-Alyc?” she said tentatively. Nothing. Sansa looked to the cliff edge. “Oh gods…” she whispered. Carefully, slowly, she made her way to the edge and looked over, angling the camera to zoom to the base. She was holding her breath, terrified of seeing his body mangled on the ground below.

Suddenly, she was grabbed from behind, a wall of muscle gripping her, holding her fast as she was leaned over the edge, one arm tight around her waist, and his hand loosely on her chest, almost around her throat. “Can you fly, Alayne?” Alyc’s voice rasped in her ear, sending shivers down her spine. “If I let you go, will you become a little bird and fly far, far away from me?”

“If I was a little bird, I’d never fly from you,” she said, her heart beating rapidly. She wasn’t sure if it was from fear or the fact that their bodies were so connected in that moment. The intimacy was increased by the danger, and she almost didn’t want it to end.  _ What would it feel like, _ she wondered,  _ if he made love to me right here, on the edge of this cliff? _

“Do you trust me, little bird? Do you trust me to not squeeze the life from your pretty neck, or throw you to the rocks below?” His voice trembled ever so slightly, and she almost missed it. 

She had no doubt about him any longer. He was dangerous, that was for certain, but she felt an irrational confidence when she said, “You won’t hurt me.”

A moment passed, and then another, and then he was pulling her away from the cliff. He didn’t say anything for several more moments, just looked at her from where he stood behind her, studying her. His arms were still around her, and it felt right. More right than anything she had ever felt before, and more than anything else, she wished she could kiss him, to tell him that she would care for him in his final moments, that she wished she could take away his death sentence, that he would stay with her forever and ever.  _ Why? _ she thought.  _ I barely know him, but I feel this link between us. I don’t want this to end. I don’t want him to go back home to his wife and unborn child, and it’s a cruel, cruel thought, but I wish it all the same. _

“Do you think we can really find the Heart Tree?” she asked him, breaking the silence. 

“I think we already did…” he said gently, and pointed in the distance. “Look.”

In her fear for his safety earlier, and then her brain being jumbled by his proximity, she hadn’t noticed the tree with the blood red leaves not far from them. 

**********

“Wow… it’s beautiful here,” Sansa said, panning around the tree and getting some good angles on the spring. “Oh! It’s a hot spring!” 

“Ready to be cured of all that ails you?” Alyc asked her.

She shook her head. “What if I’m not pure enough? What if I mess this up for you?”

He gave her a sad smile. “You won’t. Now, put that camera down and get over here. Not going in by myself.”

She giggled and placed the camera on a solid, sturdy rock facing toward the spring, and joined him at the edge. They shed their shoes and socks, rolled up their pants legs, and waded into the shallow area. Sansa felt like a little kid again, splashing Alyc with the water, running around and away from him playfully. Finally, they got around to anointing him with the water, and for good measure, she also kissed his forehead, wishing with all her heart that he would be cured.

**********

“So, this place has been here for ages. My dad used to bring me and Gregor here all the time. Best pancakes ever. Been a while since I was last here though, so… I don’t really know anymore.” He handed her one of the menus on the table.

“Well, if the man says pancakes, then I am getting pancakes!” She looked at the menu. “And they have chocolate strawberry pancakes! My favorite.”

Once they had their food and had eaten it, Alyc looked at her. “Can I ask you something?”

“Of course. You can ask me anything. I may not answer, but you can ask.” She stabbed the last bite of pancakes and stuffed them in her mouth, savoring the flavor. “These are so good…” 

“When you got to the cabin… and I didn’t answer right away, did you think you had been lured out to the middle of nowhere to be murdered?” he asked, his face completely void of emotion.

Sansa gulped nervously. That dangerous air was around him again, but more than anything, she wanted to tell him the truth, about herself, about everything. This question was an easy one to answer. “Honestly? Yeah, a little. But, then I met you, talked to you, and now I don’t think that anymore.”

Alyc nodded. “I’ve got another question.”

“Fire away,” Sansa said, taking a drink from her glass of milk to help calm herself. As much as she wanted to be honest with him, this was also making her heart race and her palms sweat a little. 

“It’s more of a request, actually. Will you tell me what are you most ashamed about?”

Sansa froze. That was a loaded request. She swallowed her milk, thinking over her response. “Well, um…I suppose… Yeah, I can do that.” 

“Wait, here, give me the camera. If you’re talking, you should be on camera.”

“Right, of course, for Pup,” she said, and handed him the camera.

“Right… Pup could learn from you. You seem like you’d be a wonderful teacher.” Alyc fiddled with the controls of the device. “Ok, go on.”

“What am I most ashamed of…” she said softly. “There is something… I’ve never really vocalized it before, so bear with me. I was eleven years old, and I had a crush on this boy. He was a few years older than me, his dad was friends with my dad, and I  _ sooooo _ wanted to impress him. And I knew that his mother was a big influence on his life, so I thought, if I impress her, I’ll impress him.” Sansa bit her lip, remembering Joffrey and Cersei from all those years ago. “I did something incredibly stupid. My dad was CEO of the family corporation. Cersei asked me to get some information for her, specifically about the company. I didn’t think much of it. It was just some numbers. She gave me a flashdrive, and told me to copy the information onto it. So I did.” She had to stop for a moment and take a deep breath. “I didn’t know that… they  _ weren’t _ just numbers. They were customer numbers, accounts, financials… and Cersei used them to run our business into the ground. She used  _ me _ to do it. We were bankrupt, no money, no home… Desperate… My father… He took a job just to make ends meet. My mother went with him that day, he was driving her to work before going to his job… The tires on the car were bald, needed to be replaced but we just didn’t have the money… There was a deer, a stag, I think… They swerved, but there was no traction, and… just like that, my brothers, my sister and I were orphans. All because I wanted to impress a boy.” 

Alyc handed her a tissue. She hadn’t even realized she was crying.

“Thank you… My aunt, my father’s sister, she took us in, raised us with her son. No one knows. To this  _ very _ day, no one knew how Cersei managed to do it. Only she and I knew, and now, so do you. Not that it does any of us any good. It’s my word against hers, and it was more than a decade ago.” She took a sip of Alyc’s apple juice, needing something refreshing to drink, before looking into the camera. “So, Pup, the moral here is, no boy or girl is worth getting your family killed over. Love them, cherish them, because one day, they might be gone, and you’ll be left with nothing but regret over how you treated them. Your father…” She looked at Alyc, then back at the camera. “He is a very special person. I haven’t known him long, less than twelve hours at this point, but I can tell you that. Know that he loves you and your mother so very much, and if he can help it, he will be there for you, and that he fought to stay with you. He loves you, Pup. Never doubt that.” 

Alyc handed the camera back to her once she wiped her eyes again. “Can I tell you something? A confession?”

She aimed the camera back at him before answering. “Sure. You just listened to me spill one of my darkest secrets, definitely my biggest shame, so the least I can do is hear you out on whatever you want to tell me.”

Alyc pulled out his phone, and flipped through it for a bit. It confused Sansa, but then she realized he must have wanted to show her something. Finally, he stopped, and turned the phone to her. She zoomed in on it and was startled to see it was a picture of herself, walking up the staircase to the cabin. He swiped on the phone to scroll through other pictures of her, taken while she waited for him, of her walking back down the stairs, and of her sitting in her car. 

“You were there?” Now she was really confused. “Why didn’t you make yourself known?”

He set the phone down and took a drink from his juice. “I was… I was nervous. As much as I try to not let the stares get to me,” he indicated his scars, “sometimes it still does. And… I was afraid of how you would look at me, especially once I saw you. You are… You are extremely beautiful, Alayne. In the time I’ve spent on this earth, I’ve learned that the more beautiful a person on the outside, the more ugly they are on the inside.”

“Well, I can’t disagree with that. I’ve known quite a few toads disguised as princes. This doesn’t really explain why you took pictures of me.”

He tapped his fingers on the table. “I thought… I thought that if I watched you, if I took these photos of you, that maybe, I’d be able to get to know you a little, then I’d be less scared of you.” He chuckled softly. “Stupid, right?” 

Sansa felt emotion grip her again, and she reached over the table to hold his hand. “No, it’s not. It’s… I get it. You’re not scared of me now, right?” He stared at her, almost in surprise or disbelief, then shook his head. “Good. I’m not scared of you either.” 


	2. Chapter 2

By the time they returned to the cabin, the sun had set, casting the woods into a darkness straight from a horror film. “I suppose I should get going,” Sansa murmured as they trudged up the steps. 

“Already?” Alyc asked, turning around on the landing to face her. He was silhouetted by the light behind him. “I thought… maybe we could have a nightcap. Talk a little more…” 

She wanted to. She  _ really _ wanted to, but she still had several hours worth of driving ahead of her. Even if she left right now, she wouldn’t get back until after midnight. “I should go… I mean… I wouldn’t want to impose on you…” 

“Just… a few more minutes,” he said. “One drink. And the drive down, it’s mostly downhill for an hour, so you can just coast… come on, just one drink.” 

Sansa bit her lip. It was really difficult to say no, so why do it? “Yeah, sure, ok.” 

They entered the cabin, and Sansa sat at the table while Alyc poured them drinks. “You can keep recording for the moment,” he told her, setting down a glass of whiskey in front of her. “How have you liked this job? Being out here alone with me? Not too creepy, right?” He raised his drink and they clinked their glasses together. “To new friends.” 

She laughed and took a sip of the whiskey. It burned so nicely sliding down her throat. “I have to admit, I was super nervous on my way over here, but… no, not creepy at all. Enjoyable, actually.” She blushed and looked down at the table. 

“I’m glad…” he said softly. He tapped his fingers on the table, as he had done at the restaurant, then seemed to make a decision, and cleared his throat. “There’s something else I want to confess. You’ve been so good to me all day… I don’t want you to leave with this… this  _ lie _ hanging between us.”

Sansa didn’t like the sound of that, that he had  _ lied _ to her. She hated lies. “Lie? What lie?” 

“Could you… could you cut the camera feed? I don’t want Pup to know about this.” Sansa liked this even less. Just when she thought he was different from the others. Coldly, she turned off the video recording, but left the audio going. 

**********

Alyc: The mask you found… the Hound? I lied about that.

Sansa: (pause, then confused) Ok?

Alyc: The truth is… my dad never wore it. Gregor had no clue about it. I bought it myself from this party store last Halloween. I was just so  _ ashamed, _ I couldn’t tell you the truth then. A few months prior, I noticed that the internet at home was lagging, with no apparent reason as to why. I talked to the IT guy at work, and he said that it might be caused by an excess of videos being watched on streaming. I don’t really watch stuff like that, neither does my wife. The guy shook his head and told me to check the browser history, because you never know. So I went home, logged onto the computer, and checked. Do you know what I found, little bird?

Sansa: I couldn’t begin to guess.

Alyc: (pause) Pornography.

Sansa: (long pause, then awkward noises) Well, it’s not  _ unusual…  _ even for women…

Alyc:  _ Animal _ pornography. Violent, primitive. Not just animals. People and animals. People dressed up as animals. I wasn’t watching it, which left only my wife. I asked her about it, as casually as I could. She denied it, of course, but I knew. It proved to be a wedge between us. As the days went on, we only grew farther and farther apart. Two months passed. I suggested that we take a trip up here, to the cabin, for the weekend. But I got a call from work and had to head back to the city. I asked her if she wanted to stay or come back with me. She chose to stay. So I left. Except, I didn't have a call from work. I went to a motel nearby. I had checked in the day before, prepaid for a few days, and left the Hound mask there. I stayed there for a few hours, just until nightfall, then I took the mask, went back to the cabin and broke in through the back window. My wife was asleep already. I put the mask on, tied her to the bed, and proceeded to fuck her like an animal. It was… intense. She screamed so much. Not from fear, but from pleasure. She  _ loved _ it. She begged for more, and more is what I gave her. 

Sansa: (extremely long pause) She… she didn't realize it was you?

Alyc: No. I raped my own wife, impregnated her with Pup that very night. I know because I normally use a condom, but when I was the Hound, I fucked her in the raw. When we found out she was pregnant, she merely said that I must have super sperm that beat the latex. 

Sansa: (long pause) What did she say when you returned…

Alyc: I asked her how her night was, and she simply smiled and said as casually as could be, “it was nice.” 

Sansa: I see.

**********

“So, in closing, Pup,” Alyc said to the camera, “I hope you can see that your mother and I--”

“I should get going,” Sansa said, her chair scraping against the floor. 

“Oh, but the video? Not sure I did the ending well,” he said, following her with his gaze as she walked around the table and past him onto the kitchen. Her jacket was on the counter and she put it on. 

“No, it's fine. You got it. Perfect ending. It's really late and I should get back home.” She patted her jacket pocket and found it empty. She gave a frustrated cry.

“What's wrong?” Alyc asked. 

“My keys… I can’t find them. Have you seen them?” 

“Oh… uh, I’m not sure… it’s pretty dark… and anyway, are you sure you’re in any condition to drive?” He got up and stood beside her. “Little bird, is this because of what I told you? About raping my wife.”

“No, it’s-- I’m  _ fine,” _ she said tersely. “I just really need to get home now and--”

He grabbed her lightly by the shoulders. “You’re not fine. I can’t, in good conscious, let you leave here like this. Look, your keys are who knows where, and even if you did find them, if a cop pulled you over, you’re above the legal limit right now. So… stay the night. I’ve got plenty of room here, we can have another drink, and in the morning, this place will be filled with light. We’ll find your keys, and I’ll give you an extra two thousand dragons for your troubles, ok?”

She looked up at him, biting her lip. “You don’t have to…” 

“No, I want to. I know what it’s like to go without, and I have come very far from those days. You took a very questionable job because it was lucrative, didn’t you?” She hesitated, then nodded. “Well, if I was starving, and you had an excess of food, wouldn’t you share with me?” 

“Of course! If you were in need--”

“Then how is this different? You need money. I have money. Let me give you some, and maybe ease my conscious about troubling you so much today.”

Sansa gave a little laugh. “It wasn’t a trouble… Ok. I’ll stay. And I’ll accept your gift. The gods know I could use it. Another drink you said?”

“Yeah.”

“I’ll pour it. You sit. Talk to Pup. As much as you want, as many tries as you want, just until you get it right, ok?”

“Ok, thanks, little bird.” She pushed him towards the camera. 

Sitting down, he cleared his throat and began talking. Sansa could be seen in the background, pouring two drinks. Once she was satisfied, she brought them over, interrupting Alyc. “Bottoms up,” she quipped, handing him his glass, which had two fingers more whiskey in it than hers, though she hid the level well.

“Bottoms up? Really?”

“Yeah, why not? Ya know?” She smiled at him and sat down next to him. “To Pup.”

He chuckled and shook his head. “Yeah, to Pup.” He downed his whiskey easily, while Sansa only raised her glass to her lips, and set it aside off camera before he was done. “Woo! That was good. Ok, so, as I was saying…” He turned back to the camera. “You’re going to have a lot of questions, and I’m going to do my best to answer them right now. The sky is blue because of…” He smacked his lips. “Did the whiskey taste strange to you?” he asked Sansa. She shook her head. “Oh… ok. Uh, maybe it’s just me… I don’t feel so good all of a sudden…”

“Oh, really? Let’s get you to the couch,” Sansa said, helping him to his feet. He was wobbly, but between his own strength and her help, he made it without falling.

“Man… must be really out of it after that hike if only two glasses did me in…” he muttered. 

“Shhh… Alyc. Rest. I’m sure you’ll feel right as rain in the morning,” Sansa said soothingly. It took a few minutes, but he fell into an uneasy sleep. “Now… let's see what we've got…”  She ran her hands across Alyc’s chest, then down to his crotch, and slipped her hands into his jeans pocket. Smiling, she pulled her keys out. “Bingo.” She pocketed them, then his phone started ringing. She thought about it for only a second, then pulled his phone out. The name ALYS was flashing. 

“Hello?” Sansa said, answering the call and straddling Alyc, her hand on his chest. She rolled her hips on his crotch, enjoying the fact that his dick was hardening from her touch.

_ “Hello? Who's this?” _

“I'm… Alayne. Alyc is indisposed at the moment, so I answered the phone for him.” 

_ “Alyc? Is that the name he told you? Look, my brother has--” _

“Brother? He's your brother?”

_ “You know what, I don't even want to know what he told you. Suffice it to say, Sandor has issues. He hasn't been right ever since our parents were murdered. I think it'd be best if you put the phone down, left the premises, and just got the hell out of there. I'll even send a car for you. Where are you?” _

“Wait…” Sansa stood up and walked out to the balcony, taking her camera with her. “So… he's not married? Or dying? Or have a kid on the way?”

_ “For fuck’s sake, Sandor…” _ Alys muttered to herself.  _ “No. He's not married, no impending fatherhood, but he'll probably die when I kill him for being an idiot. Look, he's never hurt a woman, but let's not test it, ok? Where are you?” _

Sansa stared at the phone. 

_ “Hello? Are you still there? Damnit! If he used the cellphone blocker, you have to get out--” _

The phone beeped as Sansa disconnected the call. “Interesting… so he lied… the entire time… but why…” she whispered. Turning to the camera, she said, “I aim to find out.”

Sansa grabbed the camera and walked back into the cabin, only to discover the man she had believed to be Alyc missing. 

“Where, oh where, could you be?” she said in a sing song voice, her voice echoing slightly on the wood paneling of the walls. She walked to the kitchen first. “Are you… here?!” She jumped at the pantry door, but there was no one inside. “Hmmm…”

A search of the bedrooms and closets had the same result. She looked to the stairs, then headed down them. There was no need to search the downstairs rooms. She found her quarry standing between her and the front door, wearing the Hound mask. The only light came from the camera in her hand and the porch light outside. She flipped the camera to night vision. 

“There you are,  _ Sandor.” _ He tilted his head in confusion. “Yes, I know your real name. I like it. Suits you better than Alyc.” He still didn't say anything, just stood there, guarding the door. “Silent now? That's fine. I'll talk. You don't have a wife, or a baby on the way, nor are you dying. You lied. Normally, I do not tolerate that sort of thing, but I think you  _ only _ lied about that stuff, and everything related to those original lies. The rest, about your family, your past, your fears… that was truth. The question is… Why did you lie?” Still nothing. “I have a theory. Would you like to hear it?”

He tilted his head the other way, so she took that as a yes. 

“I think… I think you weren't going to let me leave here alive, if I wasn't a woman. I think you were expecting my brother, also a videographer. You would have had your hands full with him as well. He taught me everything I know.” Sansa played with the hem of her shirt. “I think you do this a lot… whatever this game is that you're playing. I have a similar game. You see, my name isn’t Alayne. It’s Sansa. And I get hired by a lot of men to make videos. Some are honest,  _ good _ men. But so many more… they're not very nice. They're quite awful at being human beings. Once I figure out which is which, it's easy to get them to trust me. Men fall for my Alayne mask all the time. I bend them to my will, I drain them dry, and then I  _ remove _ them from this world. Do you understand what I am saying?”

Sandor nodded and continued to watch her silently, focused on her voice. 

“Good. You're not like them. Even though you lied, you had reasons. I'd like to know more, if you'll tell me.”

“You wanted to leave,” he growled. “You drugged me.”

“I did, on both. Not because I didn't trust you. It was because I didn't trust  _ me.” _ He growled again. “Let me explain. I've been attracted to you all day. I only held myself back because I thought you were happy with your wife. Then you told me that story about her and the Hound…” Her voice dropped to a cruel hardness. “And I was ready to  _ snap _ her in half.” 

He stopped growling, surprised by her words. 

“How dare she not appreciate the man she married!” Sansa hissed. “After everything you had done, everything you were doing, and she would turn to  _ videos _ to satisfy herself?? That was my limit. I wanted you, Sandor. I wanted to save you from your crappy marriage and show you what it was like to have a woman who wanted you as you were. I wanted to make love to you as you deserve, right there, on the table, in view of the camera, where Pup could see. But I couldn't. I couldn't destroy how Pup thought of you. So I drugged you. A special concoction that my youngest brother developed. You're strong to be able to fight it. I drugged you and I was going to leave, never to see you again. It was  _ right. _ I had to preserve Pup’s idea of you. Then your ‘wife’ called. I answered, planning on ripping into her, only to discover that she's actually your sister. I'd like to meet her someday. Very sweet of her to be concerned about me, but I can take care of myself.” Sansa put the camera down on the floor. “Do you want to kill me, Sandor?”

He didn't move for a moment, then nodded his head slowly.

“Do you want to… make love to me? Sandor?”

It took longer for him to answer that time. He nodded very, very slowly. 

“Good. I want to make love to you, too, Sandor. I want it very, very badly.” A sharp intake of breath could be heard from under the mask. “I am at your mercy, Hound. What do you wish of me?”

He came forward, growling harshly, and grabbed Sansa, knocking the camera over and off. 

**********

The video started with a hill in the forest. Sandor could be seen walking backward from the camera, checking to make sure it was steady. He walked away, only to reappear a minute or two later, carrying a shovel and three large, heavy trash bags that were dripping some sort of dark reddish brown liquid. He stared at the camera, then proceeded to bury the bags, stopping only to shove a dismembered foot back into the bag when it got loose.


	3. Chapter 3

The camera wobbled as Sansa turned it away from the tv screen that had been paused on the image of Sandor burying the body and turned it towards her. “So… as you can see, Sandor didn’t hurt me. Quite the opposite,” she said with a smile. “Our night together… It was possibly the most perfect first night ever. I wish I had recorded it, but we, uh… accidentally kicked over the camera in our frenzy and it turned off before anything had really happened.” She shrugged, giving the camera a sheepish look.

“He was… ravenous. Insatiable. As was I, to be honest. Every room in that cabin was ‘christened’ by our passions. And he only wore the Hound mask for the first time.” Sansa looked off into the distance, her mind clearly replaying the events she had gone through. Then her smile dropped. “Unfortunately, the next morning he was nowhere to be seen. That was more than two months ago, almost three. I tried to track him down, but he rented that cabin under his fake name, with a fake address. Well… fake for him. Alyc Saunders is a very  _ real _ person, and just, simply put, an absolute  _ disgusting _ human. Gluttonous, self-centered, abusive both verbally  _ and _ physically. Ugh… just awful. He was easy to lure away from his family, and Jon and Ygritte’s pigs were quite happy with their meal. Oh, but I made sure Saunders’ wife and child got the support they needed after his ‘unfortunate’ disappearance.” 

Sansa bit her lip, a soft look in her eyes. “I tried looking for siblings with the names Sandor, Gregor and Alys, but I didn’t find anything. Then I remembered he said Gregor was in prison for murder, and that his wife Walda lived near the prison. I found them, the Cleganes, but… it was essentially a dead end. I did get to meet Alys, who is actually Alayna. I guess Alys was a codename, to protect her in case anything happened to him. She was relieved to find out that I survived my encounter with her brother. Neither she nor Walda have seen Sandor in years, even though he sends them both money once a month to help with his nieces and nephews, and calls them every so often to check on everyone. He was  _ not _ kidding about being well off, but as to finding him… nothing to go on there. I  _ did _ learn more about him as a person. I was not disappointed in that regard. Walda and Alayna had nothing but good things to say about Sandor. He’s loyal, fierce, protective, and has his own sense of honor.”

Sansa leaned back on the couch. “He hasn’t forgotten me. Clearly, since he sends me videos like the one I was just watching. I think he’s just shy. A bit silly, considering everything, but also…” She grinned. “It’s endearing. Cute.”

She got up and retrieved the disc from her DVD player, and sat back on the couch, folding her legs up under her. She put it back in its case, held it up and said, “I got this first video a week after I got home. It was taped to the inside of my door. Not the main door, just the screen door. I don’t know who that was in the bags, but it was likely someone who deserved it. Sandor wouldn’t harm an innocent for no reason. I’ve watched it over and over and over, looking for clues, trying to figure out what he’s trying to tell me. Arya says I’m obsessed. And maybe I am. Jon says I’m in love.” She smiled again. “I don’t know about  _ that, _ but… I could see it happening.” 

She shook her head. “Anyway, that’s not the point here. This isn’t the only video he’s sent me. I won’t show those, because they are not for young eyes.  _ Way _ too much violence, but suffice to say, I think they’re love notes. He’s courting me, in the only way he knows how.” Her smile grew broader. “I’ve been saving them, of course. I bought a special case just for his gifts.” She turned the camera around to show a display case. It had been customized and there were carefully cataloged DVD cases on one of the top shelves, each of the seventeen cases marked in careful hand printed letters. “So far, it’s just been videos of him doing… well, what he did to me. Asking videographers to film him, stalking them, and seeing if they are worthy to breathe the same air as decent humans. He never talks to me specifically, only to the person filming him. I see now that the persona he presented to me, that chipper, positive attitude is just a facade, a mask, like the Hound, only… the Hound is a part of him. The fur trimmed mask allows him to reveal that part. His true personality is much deeper than the one he presents to his prey. He’s much more stoic, rough…” She shivered and smiled from a memory. “Much better than that fake Alyc, which is  _ not _ part of him. What was I saying? Oh, right, the videos. That’s all he ever sent me. No notes, no explanation, but! Today was different.  _ This _ arrived.” 

Sansa turned the camera around to reveal a large box, then turned it back to face her. “I wanted to record this properly. It struck me when I received the package, that I hadn’t been recording  _ any _ of my reactions to Sandor’s advances, and this sort of thing, well… it’s important, you know? So here we are.” She set the camera down on the other side of the box so that she was in the frame, then carefully cut open the box. Cardboard shavings fell out as she found the DVD and the knife. “Well, that was a lot of waste for just two things…” 

Popping the new video into the DVD player, she sat back to watch it, holding the knife. Sandor’s voice came over the speakers.  _ “Little bird. It’s been a while. I’ve been watching you, so I know you’ve been well. You’re lucky I’m the only one who knows you leave your blinds open at night. I like to think that you do that specifically for me.” _ She nodded, and looked pleased as punch that he had noticed.  _ “I know you’ve met my family. They like you. Alayna yelled at me to not let you slip through my fingers.” _ He chuckled.  _ “I have to agree, but I’ve had some things to take care of. I also wanted to show you sides of me that I wasn’t sure you’d truly understand. Alayna doesn’t. She doesn’t know about what I do, neither does Gregor, but that’s different. Alayna… She worries too much, thinks I’m not right in the head. Maybe I’m not, but… I felt like… like maybe, just maybe, you would get me. That you would understand. Since you haven’t reported me to the police, have erected a bit of a shrine in your living room…”  _  Sansa giggled and blushed at that.  _ “And took care of the guy whose identity I borrowed, I take it that you DO understand. So… I got something for you. You are the first person I’ve met who not only has the same fire in their eyes as me, but also has the drive to leave this world better than we found it. There were three items in the box. If you’re watching this, you likely found the first two, but did you see the third? If you haven’t, hit pause and take a look. I’ll wait.” _

Quickly, she paused the video and dove back to the box. Seconds later, she was pulling out a medium sized plush dog. She squealed, hugging it to her chest as she sat back down and started the video again.

_ “Find it? Good. I love dogs. Animals, especially dogs, are much easier to understand than humans. My mom… she was the loving woman I described to you. She was perfect. Well, no, I mean, she had her faults. She laughed really loudly, like, she could topple buildings with that volume. She drank way too much soda. She was too forgiving…” _ He paused, and Sansa’s face became softer as she hugged the dog plush tightly.  _ “That was her biggest fault. Too forgiving. Because she forgave my dad for HIS multitude of sins. I didn’t lie about him taking us camping and whatnot. I just… I didn’t enjoy it. Not with him. Neither did Gregor. Our dad… he was a mean son of bitch. He beat my mom on a regular basis, but she never left him. She was too good of a person, too forgiving. She wanted us to have him in our lives, to have a father. We would have been better off without him, I think. Anyway, it happened on some random Friday. Gregor had taken our sister to the movies, and I was out with friends. Only… I got sick. Too much junk food. I went home early, and found my dad screaming at my mom. He was drunk, of course. That’s usually how it goes, isn’t it? Drunk asshole beats his wife and one day, goes too far and kills her. Stabs her with the knife she uses to make all the meals he demanded from her.” _

Another long pause.  _ “He didn’t see me behind him. Didn’t know I was there until it was too late. Didn’t see that I had picked up that knife that he took from her, the knife that he killed her with. Gregor found them, found me. I was cradling my mom’s head, just crying my eyes out. No one ever suspected that I had been involved. The police ruled it a homicide, that someone had broken in, found my parents and killed them.” _

A short pause this time. Sandor cleared his throat.  _ “Anyway, so after that, I made it my mission in life to rid the world of guys like my dad. Not just abusive assholes, but anyone the world would be better off without. I have different ways of finding them. A bit partial to getting them to film their own demise though.” _ Sansa smiled broadly at that.  _ “And I wouldn’t have met you otherwise. So… this is a lot more than I normally talk. I’ll end the video with this: I love dogs, but the thing I love most is that when it comes down to it, a dog can tear into something it loves, given the right circumstances. If you truly love something, or someone, you have to accept the fact that you might one day have to destroy that thing or person. I don’t think it would ever come to that between us, but if you understand what I’m saying, I think you know what I’m asking you to do, little bird. I’ll see you soon.” _

The video ended and Sansa turned off the tv, staring at the screen and looking confused. “I do understand that sentiment,” she said to the camera, “But I’m not quite certain what he wants me to do. I mean… all he sent was the video, the knife, and…” She trailed off, and looked down at the plush dog. Grabbing the knife, she stabbed it where the heart would be on a real dog, then dug into the stuffing. She squealed as she pulled something out, and ran over to the camera to show off a heart locket. “Look! Oh my goodness, just look at this!” she said excitedly, and opened the silver locket to reveal two pictures, one of her sleeping peacefully in her room, and the other of Sandor, looking to the side. “He made it look like he’s watching over me. Isn’t he just the sweetest?” she asked, smiling into the camera.

**********

Night vision was on as the camera showed Sansa sleeping very soundly, cuddling the repaired plush dog. Her locket was on the nightstand, just barely visible in the frame. The camera suddenly jolted to the left and was lifted up, panning over Sansa, all the way to her exposed legs, and then back up. The camera was set back down on the nightstand, carefully adjusted to be back in its original place. A key on a chain fell into view, a post-it note attached to it that said, “Thanks for the key. And sorry for taking this liberty.” The key and note were removed from view, and then a hand appeared, ghosting over Sansa’s face and hair. A lock of her auburn tresses was picked up and snipped off carefully, displayed for the camera’s sake. The hand, the lock of hair, and the scissors used to snip it off left the camera’s view, but a moment later the figure of a very large man could be seen walking out of her room. 

Before he left, Sansa spoke, her eyes still closed, a smile on her lips, “You could have just asked, you know.” The figure stopped, and looked at her. “Ask anything of me, and I will grant it, if it is within my power to do so. Good night, Sandor,” she said. “I look forward to seeing you again. When you’re ready.”

He nodded, said, “Me, too, little bird,” and left.

**********

The camera flicked to life, showing a very sleepy Sansa. She was wearing a long men’s shirt, with pajama pants covered in cute wolves. “Ok, it is…” She checked the clock. “Nearly three in the morning, and something just woke me up. If the neighbors are having another wild party, then someone’s getting fed to pigs, I don’t even care. I need my sleep.”

A knock at the door could be heard. 

“Ok. That’s worse. Waking me up on purpose. Someone is  _ definitely _ getting fed to some pigs.” She carried the camera downstairs with her, set it down to show the front door, then walked over to answer it. “Who is it?”

“It’s me, sweetling. Uncle Petyr,” came the reply.

Sansa looked at the camera and made a gesture with her hand that made it look like she was shooting herself. “Just a minute.” She unlocked the door and let in a short, older man. He was distinguished, but also looked very full of himself. Sansa flinched as he hugged and kissed her in greeting. “What are you doing here? It’s the middle of the night.”

“Can’t a loving uncle stop by to see his favorite niece?” he asked, lingering too long on his hug.

“You aren’t my uncle,” Sansa said, pushing him away and walking further into the room, away from the small man. “And I’m the only Stark you visit. Ever. Usually at inopportune or inconvenient moments. Like  _ right now.” _

“Sweetling,” he said, following her, “You know how much I cared for your mother. Once upon a time, you could have been my very own daughter. I remember--”

“Yes, yes, I’ve heard the story before,” Sansa said, rolling her eyes. “Baelish, I am not in the mood to deal with your obsession with my mother at the moment. I am cranky, sleep deprived, and starving for some donuts. And I never appreciated these little visits of yours,  _ which I have mentioned before. _ I appreciate them even less because…” She puffed up a little. “Well, I’m seeing someone now, and he would not appreciate your presence in my home.”

“You… You’re seeing someone? And who is this…  _ someone?” _ the man hissed. A large shadow passed over the thin curtains behind the man.

Sansa didn’t see the shadow, but she got a soft look in her eyes. “He is… someone very special to me.” She shook her head to clear her thoughts. “But that’s beside the point. I have a full day tomorrow, and I need my sleep. So, if you would.” She gestured to the door.

“I do not approve of this, Sansa. What would your mother think?” he said, closing the gap between them.

“She’d think ‘finally!’ and ask when she could expect grandbabies,” Sansa retorted and took a step back, heading to the door. “Seriously, get out before I throw you out. Or before my boyfriend gets here and murders you. He’s very protective.”

Baelish scoffed. “He sounds possessive. That’s not a good quality, sweetling.”

Sansa grabbed his arm and shoved him out the door.  _ “Good night, ser,” _ she said, then slammed the door on him. “The nerve… seriously…” A phone started ringing, startling her. She ran to the next room, out of the view of the camera. Her voice could still be heard.

Sansa: Hello? Oh! Sandor! (pause, then dreamy voice) Yes, I’m fine. Don’t worry about him. He won’t try anything. (pause) I’m saving him for later. (pause, then a long sigh) Ugh, I know, I wish I could, but he’s still of use to my family for the moment. (long pause) Yes, I’m sure. Trust me, if I could do something about him without repercussions at the moment, I would. (pause, then softer voice) Thank you… that’s sweet of you. You’re my guardian angel. (giggles) I would appreciate that, thank you. I’ll see you soon, my love. (beep of call disconnecting, then happy, content sigh) I have the best boyfriend ever.

**********

The camera was jostled as Sansa walked to the second floor balcony. She opened the sliding door and looked around. “Oh, there it is! Just like he promised last night.” She hurried outside. When the camera was still again, a box could be seen, sitting on the patio chair. It was wrapped in plastic, with the words “Dilton’s Donuts” across the top. Sansa grabbed the box and took them back inside to the kitchen, pausing only to close the sliding door.

She set the camera on the table, and opened the box, tearing the plastic away with her teeth. She gave a little sigh as she bit into the first donut. “Oh… he got just what I wanted! Pineapple filled!” She twirled around the kitchen, dancing a little as she continued to eat. “I really have the best boyfriend ever!” she shouted happily.

**********

Night vision on the camera showed a sleeping Sansa. The door to her room opened, and a figure came in. Several moments passed as he watched over her. 

Sansa’s eyes fluttered open. “Sandor? Is that you?”

He hesitated, then answered. “Yeah.”

“Are you ok?” she asked, sitting up in bed and rubbing her eyes. 

More hesitation, then he said, “I'm sorry to disturb you. I know I said we should wait, but… I need you, little bird. Right now.”

She was suddenly alert. “Oh, of course! Tell me.”

“On your stomach. Please,” he added hastily. 

She giggled. “However you want, my love.” She got on her hands and knees, pulling her pajama bottoms and panties off. “I'm here for you.”

A zipper could be heard, and the clink of a belt buckle hitting the floor. Sansa sighed with contentment as the dark figure settled in behind her. “Fuck… I've missed you, little bird.” His hand disappeared between her thighs. “So ready…” 

“I… I've missed you, too, Sandor,” she said with a moan as he entered her. “Oh! Wait!”

He froze. “What is it?”

She reached for the camera. “This is  _ not _ appropriate for the intended audience.” He chuckled as she turned off the camera. 

**********

Sansa adjusted the camera, checking the lighting and sound before starting. “Alright, so it has been… six months since I first met Sandor. I miss him like crazy every day that I can’t see him, but, all good things come to those who wait, and he has promised me so many good things. Plus, he still visits me when he can't stand being away from me any longer.” She giggled and blushed, covering her face. “The more he has me, the more he wants so it's getting ridiculous the amount of times he visits and doesn't just  _ stay. _ He's such a silly man. I love him so much. Oh, he has continued to send videos, the majority of which are not for delicate eyes. We talk almost daily, unless he's in the middle of a job. Arya is suspicious of him, but she's suspicious of everyone  _ and _ she can’t disagree that he does take very good care of me. The guys are anxious to meet him, of course. Protective brothers, what can I say?” she asked, shrugging. 

“Oh, but here's the best part. We're getting married!” She showed her hand to the camera, a large engagement ring sparkling in the light. “Can you believe it? Everything is all out of order, but I don't care. I'm just…” She clasped her hands together and breathed deeply. “I'm so happy right now! Robb is going to officiate, Arya is going to be my maid of honor, and Jon said he'd stand on Sandor's side. We'll do a separate ceremony for his family, since this one is going to be a bit… unusual. There's an old tradition of the North that asks the bride to make one final sacrifice of commitment to her groom. Sandor has no idea that I'm going to do this, but I'm sure he'll be happy to see it. I've already talked to my siblings and they have agreed with my decision.” She nodded, smiling broadly. “This is going to be the best day ever, apart from the day that we met.”

**********

“This has been the worst day ever,” Sansa said to the camera. “Sandor and I had this  _ huge _ fight and over something that was just so… so… stupid! He’s called off the wedding… He’s not taking my calls. I don’t know what to do… I’m just…” She bit her lip and looked away, hugging herself. “I have needs… every woman does, but… Sandor was fulfilling them. Oh, gods, was he ever fulfilling them… And now… I don’t know what I’m going to do. The physical ache is one thing, but the emotional one… I feel like I'm missing my other half, and I can only hope that he comes back, that we can work it out, that I can deal with this  _ rationally _ and not let desperation get the better of me.” 

**********

The camera was set on the kitchen table. Sansa could be seen pacing in front of it as the phone sat on the table in front of the camera, and rang over the speakerphone. Someone picked up on the tenth ring.  _ “Hello? Sweetling? What’s wrong?” _

“Ba-- Uncle Petyr. I, um… remember that boyfriend I told you about?”

_ “Yes, of course.” _ His distaste could be heard through the phone.

“I… I need your help. He’s… He’s left me. A month ago… it’s why I’ve been coming to you more often… and… I am so grateful to your help these past few weeks. I feel so embarrassed to say this, but I really feel like in I’m over my head here. Could you meet with me… I just… I need you, Petyr… The things I let him do to me… I need them again, I  _ need _ satisfaction, but… I can’t ask  _ him… _ or anyone else. You are the  _ only _ other man I can ask for help. I remember the stories Aunt Lysa told me about you, of your…  _ relationship _ with her. I need that. I need it so badly.”

There was a long silence, then,  _ “I’ll be there right away.” _

“No, not here. I can’t do it in this space. I’ll meet you. In… about an hour? I’ll text you the location.”

**********

“Ok, so… I’m here at the park, after dark, about to meet Baelish. I really didn’t want to do it this way, but I’ve been left with no choice. Desperate times call for desperate measures,” she said to the camera. “I hope you can forgive me for this someday.” She took a deep breath. “Here I go.”

Sansa set the camera on the dashboard, switched it to night vision, and pointed it at a man sitting on a bench at the edge of a lake. The camera moved slightly as Sansa exited the vehicle and shut the door soundly. She double checked that the camera was still good, then walked over to the man. He greeted her with an overly friendly hug and attempted to kiss her, but she gently pushed him back to sit on the bench. She started talking, waving her hands around, and pacing in front of him. He listened patiently, his arms resting on the back of the bench. As Sansa spoke, Sandor approached the back of the bench, his Hound mask in hand. Neither Sansa nor Petyr seemed to notice him in the shadows. Sansa continued to talk, but slowed down as she reached the end of her speech and started to play with the zipper. Baelish’s hand moved from the back of the bench to his lap. Sansa nodded to him, and unzipped her jacket to reveal a rounded belly. Baelish reached out to touch it, but she stopped him. 

He leaned back again as she straddled his lap, cupping her heavy breasts and kneading them. He gripped her waist and pulled her forward, burying his face in her cleavage as she braced her hands on the back of the bench. Sansa shuddered, and looked into the shadows at Sandor. She reached to him and he stepped forward, kissing her softly, then put the Hound mask over her head. When she leaned back, Baelish was visibly started by the appearance of the mask, and reached to remove it, but Sansa grabbed him by his wrists, and started to hump him. He dipped his head back, his mouth open in a moan, only to notice the large man standing over them. He panicked, flailing his arms, but Sandor held them as Sansa took her knife from her hiding space and sliced open Baelish’s neck. Blood showered her, but she didn’t seem to notice as she calmly got off of him. Sandor let go of Baelish then and rounded the bench to wipe away the blood from Sansa’s face and kiss her soundly.

The video paused on the kiss and the camera was turned around to show Sansa, Sandor and their month old son in Sansa’s arms. “Well, Pup,” she said to the baby, and pointed at the camera. “Quite the inception, isn’t it? Here you are in my arms, and also watching us.” She giggled, and Sandor rolled his eyes, but he was smiling. “So, here’s the deal. Our fight, the one that nearly ended us and was so trivial? It was about Baelish. Sandor discovered that Baelish was behind the fall of Stark Technologies. I mean… I certainly didn’t help, giving Cersei that information, but it was only a fraction of the cause. He had been trying to create a wedge between my parents, get my mother to leave my father, but what he didn’t count on was for my mother to be so devoted to my father and their vows. Now, this was new information, and your father wanted to go after him immediately, but there were  _ several _ reasons why we couldn’t,” she said, glaring at Sandor.

He shrugged and looked at the camera. “To be fair, I didn’t know one of them was the Northern sacrifice tradition. Your mother is a good woman, Pup. She wanted to be free of the influence that Baelish had on her life and her siblings before starting our life together. She couldn’t until certain circumstances were met. Before our  _ disagreement,” _ he said pointedly, “she had started making the necessary moves to do so. It’s a bit complicated, but basically, she fluttered her eyelashes at Baelish, he jizzed his pants at being able to help her, all the while not noticing that he was giving her the freedom her family needed.”

“More or less,” Sansa agreed. “See, when my parents died, our aunt took us in, but it was Baelish that watched over us financially. Aunt Lyanna tried, but she was a single mom that could barely afford to feed her own son. That’s your uncle Jon, by the way. So, she accepted Baelish’s help, believing him to be the good friend to my mother that he told everyone that he was. In reality, he was merely a puppetmaster with strings tied to what money we had left to our name.”

“Fuckin’ cunt…” 

Sansa covered the baby’s ears. “Language!” She turned back to the camera. “If I hear you repeating your father’s words, I will take you over my knee and spank you, young man. Anyway, so the other part of why I was waiting was because I had  _ planned _ Baelish’s death as the sacrifice to bless our union. I wanted it to be a surprise, but Mr. Pushy over here was just too anxious.”

Sandor looked sheepish at that. “Sorry… I was an asshole, but I had good intentions.”

“Hmph, I suppose. So what you just saw, it was me being desperate to get your father back. Everything I told Baelish to get him to the park was true… just not about him.”

“What can I say? I’ve got a good dick that your mother is addicted to,” he said with a chuckle.

“Sandor!” Sansa smacked him, but that only made him laugh harder. “Ugh, you’re incorrigible. To close, we love you, Pup. And we just want what’s best for you. We’re still continuing our work to rid this world of scum like Alyc Saunders and Petyr Baelish, but now we work as a team in conjunction with your uncles Robb, Jon, Bran, Rickon, and Podrick, and your aunts Arya, Ygritte, and Shireen. Your aunt Merry knows about it, but she doesn’t really have time to help with this side of it. Oh, fun side note, turns out your aunt Merry is related to your aunt Walda. Um… cousins? I think… second cousins… thrice removed? Something like that. So… that’s cool, right? Both are lovely ladies, completely unlike the rest of their extended family.”

“The Freys are fucking insane.”

“Sandor!”

“They are.”

“That’s beside the point! You are going to get a timeout if you continue this, mister.”

“We both know you enjoy my timeouts way more than I am ‘punished’ by them.”

Sansa turned away from him, pouting. “Jerk…” 

He laughed and kissed her cheek, then turned to the camera. “Ok, this has been fun, but now we’ve got to get to work. Good night, Pup. And be good.”


End file.
